globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Spain
¿Qué son las bitácoras puente? Hossein Derakhshan (conocido como Hoder) propuso tres formas en que la gente puede utilizar las bitácoras para la comunicación entre culturas: ventanas, puentes y cafés. Las ventanas nos permiten mirar hacia otra cultura, pero no interactuar -un ejemplo puede ser una bitácora de alguien en otro país, hablando sobre su vida diaria a sus amigos y familia-. Tenemos la posibilidad de observar, pero no se nos invita a interactuar. Los cafés son espacios complejos donde grupos de gente se pueden conocer para discutir de formas que no pueden encontrar en el mundo real, debido a la geografía, la política o la lengua. El canal de IRC de Joi Ito es un buen ejemplo de un café. Los puentes son más interactivos que las ventanas, pero menos complejos que los cafés. Normalmente son el proyecto de un único blóguer o de un pequeño grupo de autores. Los blóguers puente escriben para una audiencia fuera de su realidad diaria. Por ejemplo, cuando Ory Okolloh escribe sobre la corrupción en Kenya, llegando a su familia en casa y a lectores en Harvard, ella está escribiendo una bitácora puente. Y cuando la gente comenta en su bitácora desde fuera de Kenya, está también haciendo de puente. Algunos otros grandes ejemplos de bitácoras puente: * Editor, Myself - La edición inglesa de la bitácora de Hossein Derakshan * Where is Raed? - La bitácora de Salam Pax desde Bagdad, actualmente en silencio por tiempo indefinido. Es una de las bitácoras puente originales y más ampliamente conocidas. * Black Looks - La bitácora de Sokari Ekine sobre asuntos de mujer en África * Screenshots - La bitácora de Jeff's Ooi' sobre política en Malasia Estamos interesados en crear un índice de este tipo de espacios en línea, con un especial énfasis en espacios puente. Este índice, a medida que crezca, será una fuente para la gente que quiere entender que está ocurriendo en diferentes partes del mundo desde una perspectiva personal, tanto si es una perspectiva periodística o si es una enciclopédica. Esperamos que esto sea una fuente para los medios de comunicación dominantes cuando busquen voces locales para extender su cobertura a partes del mundo que no cubren rutinariamente, así como para cualquier persona. Local Blogs Acci0n, solidary actions in the web: http://accion.bitacoras.com/ Adoptalia, a weblog about an adoption: http://blogia.com/adoptalia Albacete: ciudad de mujeres. City of women. http://www.ciudaddemujeres.com/ciudades/Albacete/ Asalsido, Down Syndrome NGO from Almería: http://usuarios.asalsido.org La Bitácora de CanalSolidario.org, about new technlogies and social work: http://bitacora.canalsolidario.org Bitácoras, large collaborative blog on Spanish and international issues: http://bitacoras.org/ Blog de Octavio Isaac Rojas Orduña, experto en RRPP. http://octaviorojas.blogspot.com http://octaviorojas.blogspot.com Blogomaratón solidario tries to extend messages about solidarity in all the blogs: http://blogomaraton.blogia.com Blong shows how to use blogs in the NGOs: http://proyectoblong.blogspot.com Canal Invisible. A prostitutes' weblog. http://www.zexe.net/INVISIBLE/invisible/intro.php?qt=0&can_actual= Diario del camino a Santiago. The pilmimagre to Santiago of some convicts. http://nodos.typepad.com/camino_de_santiago/ Diario de un preso. A convict's journal. http://marcoantonio.name/ Entre los simios. A citizen writes about solidarity. http://entresimios.blogspot.com Escuela de la droga. About youth and drougs. http://www.tavad.com/blog León: ciudad de mujeres. City of women. http://www.ciudaddemujeres.com/ciudades/Leon/ Onubenses. News from 24 NGOs from Huelva. http://www.onubenses.org/noticias Sin género de dudas. A feminist weblog. http://www.singenerodedudas.com/ Tenerife: ciudad de mujeres. City of women. http://www.ciudaddemujeres.com/ciudades/Tenerife/ Blog de Carlos Capote Pérez-Andreu. Artículos de opinión social con un toque literario. http://www.carloscapote.com/ La Fábrica de la Participación. About children and teenager participation processes. http://www.lafabricadelaparticipacion.org Exprimidor de Recursos. Asturias Youth Resources Squeezer. http://www.exprimidor.net La blogo. Esperanto news. http://personal.telefonica.terra.es/web/tdb/bitacora.htm Esperanto Blogs * Bitakoro * Esperanta Blogo * Oblikvapunkto See more at the Esperanto page.